Concrete Girls Revenge
by Drackner Clawrus
Summary: A Bible Black Harry Potter Crossover fic, just with less sex scenes and more gore and blood thirsty violence. Read and Find out. TempDiscon


**Disclaimer**:

Concrete girl is a brutal comic about a real-life story, after reading it I cried and decided to write a crossover for Bible Black and Harry Potter both of which including the dramatization of Concrete Girl do not belong to me, I am not making any profit off this fic. I am merely writing it as I imagine the brutal deaths of the thugs from the Yakuza. I was inspired to write the crossover after reading "Evolving Necromancy" a Harry Potter/Diablo II/Bible Black crossover by "Shinji the Good Sharer". The first chapter features a cut down end-scene of "Concrete girl" with my own final changes. The ritual will be recognised by anyone who has watched the cut & censored version of Bible Black. This story will be based along a possible 12 year timeline however skipping most of the basic only mentioning the key facts until 5th year arrives for Harry. I hope you enjoy watching those wronged by evil make all their enemies pay a thousand times over.

**Note**:

Some of the parts from the Bible Black crossover may be wrong this is because the version I have watched was edited down by a friend and as such I have missed massive amounts of story line and probably hidden plots, so if any of you know where I have made mistakes send a review in with the corrections on and within a month I will hopefully have made the changes.

This story is not going to be based on sex scenes but there will be a large amount of violence in the later chapters after the plot lines have been set. I have decided to start the story at the end of the "Concrete girl" story as mentioned above but after that I'm not sure when the next update will arrive, so you may want to treat this as a oneshot possibility.

**Rating**:

This chapter is rated **NC17** - Just under mature rating - for the brutal beating in it. Skip to the end and read from "The Demon was getting bored" if you want to miss out on the gore and ritual.

Concrete Girls Revenge - BB/HP Crossover

PROLOGUE

THE GIRL WHO NEARELY DIED – FOR NO REASON

_______________________________________________________

Prologue: - Backstory

The men looked down, as she cried begging for death, they brought it to her but her body refused to die. Suffering for hours in pain she began to curse "Heikas, - punch, kick, stab - heikas, - stab, kick, poke - estei biberoi."

She cried freely, knowing her screams and begs would only worsen the pain tomorrow should she by some curse survive.

The beating continued as she attempted to continue her chant "El erohim, erohi, erohim".

She screamed louder as a broken bottle pierced her shoulder, the men continued laughing more violently, and furiously broke into chant again.

"Savant erohim,"

"Eiehay Eiheyaja."

She managed to get another two lines of the curse out before the beating became to much to bare once more and she gave into the pain once more wailing as she was unmercicely lynched on all sides.

Furiously, refusing to give in with the one thought of making them suffer after her death she continued her summons, her pray of curse to the Demons, the Darkens of Hell.

"Eiehay ado night, Ya shadie tetora."

"Gramaton shadie!"

"Agiosu oh herikas."

"Iktron ah thanatos."

"Agura amen!" she just managed to finish the first verse of the ancient and evil curse. Before another wave of unwelcome, undeserved pain hit her.

She now would have to wait until one of the Yakuza hit her in the abdomen with something that would pierce it otherwise using herself as the sacrifice would not work.

Luckily or unluckily Youko did not have to endure much before one of the bastards stabbed her. Quickly she muttered "I am the Sacrifice."

"I will feed the power of the Demon."

"As the sacrifice dies, please bestow upon me the power of the dark gods..."

She broke off to another round of pain as the thugs continued to abuse her already fractured body.

Frantically she thought 'I am a Tomioka!' 'I refuse defeat so easily!' Once more she began to pick up the chant "Oh, sacrifice..." "Give me the power to control the Demons mischief."

"Oh, sacrifice..."

"May you open the door of heaven..."

"Open your door..." It was at this line she froze, she now wondered what would happen she had forgot she was tainted, the sacrifice was meant to be a virgin! It was also meant to be just a sacrifice, not a murder that the soon-to-be-murdered was trying to turn into a power imbuing ritual. Oh well nothing but to try and continue now... Again she struck on into the chant.

"May your prince..."

"...open your eternal door."

"The king of glory will enter."

"The eternal King is a King of Kings..."

She screamed out "GOD IS A KING OF GLORY" surprising the thugs who began to figure their "toy" was going insane.

"Father, son, and holy ghost." she continued wearily.

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus." A faint blue glow began to commence around her.

The men still oblivious to this continued their assault.

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

Their doom was approaching and they had only begun to notice the strange light seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

A few of the Yakuza thugs broke off their assault looking around to find the source of the creepy glow as a crackling noise began to follow it.

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

A blue portal appeared at behind Youko and she began to fall into it the effect with the light made it look as if she was falling through the wall.

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

The men realised at this point something was defiantly wrong. White tentacles shot out of the portal at amazing speed grappling onto the men, the thugs began to scream in fear.

"What.. what the Fuck!!"

"oh God... oh Shit!!"

They screamed in terror calling upon God hoping for mercy.

Now when you summon a Demon, although generally its not a good Idea at all as Demons tend to be very cranky, its usually a good idea to follow the rules of summoning very carefully. Therefore when Youko used the ritual it made the summons assume that the men killing the "sacrifice" were asking for power while offering up a used body, a female they had tainted themselves. Now usually a demon would send a shock wave of pain through the portal at the offending humans and leave infuriated. However it is really not a good Idea to summon a demon and then beg for God to come, Demons are by nature a little paranoid after "The Fall" or as they like to call it "The Push". So hearing human call for God as it neared the edge of the portal caused the Demon to assume that the unwilling sacrifice was a fake and these humans had attempted to summon him here to have God destroy him.

One of the humans snatched the cross from Youko's neck and held it in front of him like a shield while muttering "Oh God.. oh God"

Snarling the Demon growled out "Sorry... God's not hear right not if you'd like to leave a message - at this a few of the thugs looked up hopefully from their cowering positions around the blood soaked apartment, but their hopes were soon shattered as they had Yokou's bones - Tough." the Demon finished.

At that point the Thug with the stolen cross proceeded to piss of the partially summoned Demon a little bit more.

"Get thee behind thee DEMON!!!" he yelled out, while his shaking hand, held the cross in front of him.

"Why certainly.." replied the Demon as his tentacles darted behind the Thug, before completely impaling him, the man died before he hit the floor as the retracting tentacles shot back into the portal.

The cross was jerked back to land on top of Youko.

The Demon was getting bored so decided to give a gift to the unwilling sacrifice. "you girl.." he spoke slowly and kindly?

"Ye...s..s. sir," Yokou replied cautiously and respectfully.

The Demon laughed at the polite respect causing him to give his offer.

"How would you like the power to survive in exchange for destroying an enemy of one of my friends?"

"Who must I destroy" she forced out of herself, not wanting to agree to an impossible goal like attempting to kill God, she wasn't that stupid.

"My friend DEATH is having a little trouble collecting the soul of an empowered mortal."

Feeling her life slipping away Yokou quickly agreed, besides it didn't sound to bad, in fact it was better than she had hoped.

"Yes, I shall attempt to help your friend, sir"

"Very good.." the Demon smiled as he reached out of the portal to imbue her with some of his power.

"you will have until the night of Walpulgiss when my power will run out, that's twelve years my-soon-to-be-childe."

"wait..." Yokou asked cautiously " What is the name of the one who soul I must find and return?"

".... Tom Marvolo Riddle."

---

Well hope that was interesting, Read and Review.. ok.

(1Q) "Heikas estei biberoi."

"El erohim, erohi, erohim".

"Savant erohim,"

"Eiehay Eiheyaja."

"Eiehay ado night, Ya shadie tetora."

"Gramaton shadie!"

"Agiosu oh herikas."

"Iktron ah thanatos."

"Agura amen!"

"I am the Sacrifice."

"I will feed the power of the Demon."

"As the sacrifice dies, please bestow upon me the power of the dark gods..."

"Oh, sacrifice..."

"Give me the power to control the Demons mischief."

"Oh, sacrifice..."

"May you open the door of heaven..."

"Open your door..."

"May your prince..."

"...open your eternal door."

"The king of glory will enter."

"The eternal King is a King of Kings..."

"GOD IS A KING OF GLORY"

"Father, son, and holy ghost."

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

"Jesus Jesus, Nester Jesus."

(1A) That was the entire verse of the summons from the beginning of the cut & censored version of Bible Black episode 1.

(2) "Concrete girl" is a comic/story/dramatization of a murder of a young girl who was kiddnaped, lynched and killed before stuffed into a barel filled with wet concrete and left on a roadside in Japan.

(3) The thugs were supposedly Yakuza new recruits hopping to have a bit of fun the girl (17 year old) Yokou Tomioka was just unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

(4) Tom Riddle's soul has been in Horcruxes so death can't get the entire soul and take it away, and due to new fears about being sued for attacking a living being to retrieve its soul is no longer allowed in this age of revolution, therefore Death must work through others to get the job done.

(5) The link for downloading Concrete girl:

/download_?file=1329281&desc=Schoolgirl+in+

Suggest you are at least 17 before attempting to read it if you dare although to be honest I wouldn't advise it, but if you want some background info on the story then go ahead.

(Q7)(6) I wrote this fic in 06/11/2007, I am only now uploading it. If you want to see the next update I'd just come back in two months my other fic "Here I Shall Rule" will be updated every two weeks, that's all oh and one more thing:

(7) Ironically I am only uploading this now and the current date is 27/01/2009 its been nearley a year and I have seen the full version of Bible Black for Episodes 1 and 6 and Epidsode 1,2 and 6 belive me after wathcing it and comparing it to the censored version. I wasn't missing much.

FANFICTION. NET RULES!!

--


End file.
